Fear The Living/Issue 23
This is Issue 23 of Fear The Living, titled Another one bites the dust. This is the second issue of Arc #4. Issue 23 I grab a biter near me and stab it in the head. I throw it’s body on another one and squash both their heads. I grab one near me and smash it’s head into the bars on the cage. I look around and see there are too many biters for us three to handle. “THERE’S A FUCKING LOT OF BITERS” I say. “WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK” Ben says. I grab a biter behind ben and toss it into the crowd of biters, I hit one in the jaw and Ben stabs its head. I grab two biters and squash their heads together. A door opens near and Daniel and Ben run into it. I start running to it but a biter tackles me and the door closes. “KEN NO” Daniel yells hitting the glass that lets him look into the room. I push the biter off and crush it’s head. A biter lunges at me and bites were my missing hand would have been. I push it down and stab it’s head. I keep stabbing biters and start to get tired. They corner me and I start to panic. I stab one and the knife breaks in its head. I back up even more until my back hits the corner. “KEN THERE’S A LIGHTBULB BEHIND U BREAK IT AND USE THE SHARDS” Daniel yells. I look back and grab the light bulb, I smash it over a biters head, I grab the piece inside and start killing biters with it. I keep killing through them but then I see the door open. It’s now or never so I take the chance and charge through the biters protecting every part of me. I feel scratches and scratches but keep running. I charge through the door and it closes when I enter. I sit down and start catching my breathe, holy shit what did I just do, I charged through a herd of biters to save myself. I am either a big dumbass or a big badass, maybe both. “Holy fucking shit Ken” Daniel says. “That took some big balls ken damn” Ben says. “There are cuts on your jacket Ken, take that jacket off now” Daniel says. I take it off and we start looking for scratches, my jacket and shirt protected me from the scratches. “Holy fucking shit, I wasn’t actually scratched, I thought I was a fucking goner” I say. “So did we buddy, so did, holy shit” Daniel says, he walks to the window and looks through it. I walk up to it and see Samantha and Lia being lowered down from the cage, “NO, THEY CAN’T DEFEND THEMSELVES, IT’S A KID AND A SEX SLAVE, NO WE GOT TO HELP THEM” I yell. “We can’t Ken, you barely survived last time” Ben says. I look back and see a biter jumping on Samantha “NOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOO” Daniel yells and start to kick and push the door. I start to help him and we push the door down, I run to Samantha and Lia and get the biter off of Samantha and violently stomp it’s head in. I grab both of them and start running to the room with Daniel and Ben covering me. We enter the room and Daniel and Ben push the door back in and try to hold it on. “Is Sam bit” Daniel says with tears flowing down his cheeks. I check her and see a bite on her stomach, I start to tear up “she’s bit, on the stomach” I say. Daniel let’s go of the door and rushes to Samantha’s side, I run to the door and help Ben hold it. “PUSH HARDER KEN” Ben says. I start to push then start hearing growls behind me. I look back and see Samantha rising up, Daniel takes out his knife and he lifts up his arm to kill her. But all he can do is push he back down. I walk up to him, take the knife, and stab Samantha in the head, making sure she won’t continue to be a biter. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues